There are moments when
by mintyapple
Summary: possibly a one-shot.. It was all Ryan’s fault. He came, he got involved, and now he pulled in Seth into this messy chaotic catastrophe called the “social life of the rich clique.”


Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. although I do live in Orange County and hope to meet Adam one day..  
  
A/N: even if this is an one shot fic please r/r! Thanks..  
  
There are moments when..  
  
Seth James Cohen did not understand..  
  
Yes, she was crying. Yes, she was talking to him. Yes, she was squeezing the life out of him. Yes, she was now choking him to death.  
  
He glanced down at the girl in front of him who now seemed to have stopped her brain racking sob. She lay down on his lap with a contentment that Seth didn't have the nerve to break. Yes, it was uncomfortable having some heavy object resting on his leg (stopping his circulation to his foot) but nonetheless, he could not break the serenity that was present between them.  
  
"You know Seth? I never thought I would get over him.. but I did.." the girl started. "I am never going back to him again. He never really loved me.. All he wanted was my body.my social status.. He never looked at me or cared for me for who I really was.." She sniffed and he felt her warm tears slowly starting fall on his jeans.  
  
'Oh, joy.. she's getting my pants wet.' Seth thought as he tried to pry her heavy head off his leg as gently as he can. But all he could do was caress her hair softly, unable to tell her that she was breaking off his circulation and making his foot go numb.  
  
Why he got involved in this social chaos.. he will never know. He sighed trying not to sound too annoyed. It was all Ryan's fault. He came, he got involved, and now he pulled in Seth into this messy chaotic catastrophe called the "social life of the rich clique." Yes, he wasn't involved directly but he now had a rich, popular, emotionally sensitive, girl next door on his leg sobbing quietly. Not to say HE wasn't rich, but prior to the mayhem he was socially inept, emotionally stoic, and a pariah to the elite social class of his school.  
  
The silence was rather calming and the waves of the beach soothed his nerves as he continued to caress her soft hair unconsciously.  
  
"Seth? If you were in my place, would you go back to him?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Oh great.. now she's asking me how I would feel.  
  
"Uh.. I'm a guy.. so I wouldn't know, unless of course I had a gender transformation overnight, or Luke found out his true sexuality, I think it's impossible for me to "go back" to Luke." She laughed softly and sat up lying down on the sand next to him.  
  
He cringed as he felt the blood rush to his leg making his foot feel weird. He drew up his leg to his chin quickly, to eliminate the possibility of having his leg amputated by her head.  
  
"You know Seth? You're a great friend." She said staring up at the stars that were starting to appear. The warm salty wind softly embraced her comfortably making her sleepy.  
  
He smiled sardonically. He would never call himself a great friend, even a mere "friend" at that. He thought he was the worst possible friend anyone could ever have. Sure.. it sounded as though he was listening to her attentively, all the while, trying to pry her off of him, but all he did was simply hear the sounds that were coming out of her mouth.. never once did he listen to her talk about her break up, her problems, her social life.  
  
He looked down at her only to find that she was asleep. Her face was basked in the soft blue moonlight, illuminating her form.  
  
He stared into her face and found a trace of immense sorrow and distress that could not have come from the petty social issues she was going through. No, it was far more complicated than that. He knew about her father's problems, her parents' unhappiness, the family gradually being torn apart, and about her emotional turmoil for Ryan. Yet, she did not make an effort to bring that up. It would bring up too much memories. Even the paltry break up seemed like a thousand weights added to her heavy burden right now.  
  
He felt sorry for her.  
  
He knew she needed someone outside of those problems to lean on. Someone she knew that won't scrutinize her for those sorrows. 'Someone like me' he thought.  
  
And he knew that there are moments when you just need to let it all out..  
  
Seth James Cohen understood.. 


End file.
